


It's Night Time and I'm Thinking of You

by jeonghooniesan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghooniesan/pseuds/jeonghooniesan
Summary: Soonyoung.Precious Soonyoung.I really don't know what's up with me, I don't know why I'm here, writing this on my notes in my phone; it's not like you're gonna read this, but I have so many thoughts in my mind that I want to let out.





	1. The Stars Come Out to Play

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes because I looked out from my apartment window and saw the moon and venus beside each other. I eventually thought about my crush and how she's the most beautiful being i have ever laid my eyes on.
> 
> The drabble is heavily inspired by Tom Misch's "You're On My Mind." Give it a listen, you might want to know where the ambiance of the fic stemmed from.

Soonyoung.

Precious Soonyoung.

I really don't know what's up with me, I don't know why I'm here, writing this on my notes in my phone; it's not like you're gonna read this, but I have so many thoughts in my mind that I want to let out.

One day, I watched the sun come down  and watched the moon come up high in the sky. The moon looked like that lone toe nail you left when you decided to cut your nails on my bed. I remembered screaming at you because I had a bad day and I still had to go back to the studio to work. But the next day, you changed my sheets to fresh ones, and when I was settled on my bed, playing video games on my phone, you brought me a warm cup of milk with the faintest smile on your face.

(You just don't know how much I smiled when you walked out of the room shouting at Mingyu because he was about to grab your own cup of warm milk placed on the kitchen counter.)

When I woke up, you placed a heart-shaped sticky note on my phone beside my pillow saying:  


_Jihoonie!!!! Sorry but i had to borrow some money from your wallet 'cause the other members left me T_T so i had to take a cab but my wallet is basically ~~Chan-ah's mixtape called~~ Zero : < i'll pay you back immediately!!!!! And cheol hyung said you can go rest and you don't have to come to practice <333 - ~~your baby~~ soonyoungieee_

  
And I laughed with my face buried on the pillow. But when you came back that night from practice, I pretended to get angry at you just to see you pout.

(I watched your cheeks go red and I had the urge to pinch it and maybe kiss it until I reach the most intimate places of you; until I know how your fingers brush against my skin and how your breathe would long for me.)

The fire burning inside me was slow - but It was there. I don't know how it started but all i know is that it ignited itself from how your eyes shine like the stars I saw that night when the moon looked like your toe nail. I also know that I love how you want my attention, and I love how you giggle with affection when I give it to you.

I could compare you to the stars that's scattered across your skin, but it wouldn't give justice to how beautiful and kind you really are.

I also know that I love looking at the sun but I prefer seeing it shining on your skin.

I love feeling warm in cold days but I prefer finding heat in your presence.

(And maybe also your touch and how you hold me tight in your arms.)

I love how you call for me; it has a cute lisp no one notices, but I do.

(And maybe hear it when you call my name when the night gets heated.)

And eventually, my thoughts of you reached yours because you started holding my hand. And even if you weren't holding it, I could still feel your presence, your warmth on my skin, longing for more of you.

You started to smile so lovingly at me and I couldn't help but smile back while my heart races in a thousand kilometers per hour.

You started to find me in my most vulnerable states and still know what to say, what to do, and how to hold me.

I started to find myself wanting you: to be beside me, to hold me close. I found myself wanting you to love me back.

And I never realized that I started to love you. It came like an unexpected fall of rain , but I bask in the coldness of the rain because I always find you holding me close to keep me warm.

And when you kissed me that night when we watched the toe-nail shaped moon together, I thought that maybe I can tell you how much I want to see you be mine forever.  



	2. You're On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to snoop through your phone, but at least I now know how much I mean to you.

I didn't mean to snoop through your phone, but at least I now know how much I mean to you.

Jihoon-ah, I love you.

But honestly, words cannot explain how much I really do.

You make me the happiest person ever.

It started when you offered me to go out and eat ramen after practicing for 12 hours straight before we debuted. I remember when you shyly nudged me while i was heaving from fatigue. "Eat ramen with me" you said. It wasn't even a question, it was a demand, and I love how your cheeks was pink from the heat of the practice room and you confidently thread your fingers through your hair. It was the contrast of your voice and your actions that made me fall for you.

It was how you keep your head up high while you softly threaded through my heart.

From there, it was a constant events of falling for the little things you do.

You may not notice, but I do. 

I know that you look at me hesitantly during practices, that you hesitate to bring me water. (In the end, you do bring me water.)

I know that you had the biggest smile on your face when I offered you a warm cup of milk. (I even noticed the small laugh when I screamed at Mingyu for drinking from my own cup.)

I know that your wallpaper of your phone was of us when we went out to Han river to play volleyball. (I remember you pulling on my sleeve to take a picture.)

I notice but you don't, but that's okay to me because you started to hold my hand. You started to ask me if I was alright; If i was lonely.

You asked me if I needed anything and I confidently said that I needed you.

Then it was the constant hugging, cuddling on the couch, hushed stories shared during times of struggle. 

Then one night you told me that you needed me; you brought me to the company's top floor where you always found solitude looking at the stars.

I thought you liked looking at the stars, but throughout that night, you only looked at me.

"I like looking at the moon" you said, but you never glanced up to the sky.

"You like looking at beautiful things?" I asked. I looked at you and there was something in your eyes that I was familiar with but can't really describe.

Softly, you said "yeah" and placed a chaste but slow kiss on my lips and I knew that you looked at me the same way I look at you:

Like we belong to forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall want a separate story of how they fell in love, you can comment, leave a kudos, or tweet me @coffeechaelly

**Author's Note:**

> If you got anything to say, comment or tweet me @coffeechaelly.
> 
> Leave a comment, kudos, bookmark it if you liked it :) it motives me to write most especially since i have an svt multichaptered sci-fi fic i have been meaning to write.


End file.
